


Hard to Hide

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [32]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darn Japanese porn censorship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/). (Never posted*)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #044, Invisible
> 
>    
> *Never posted because I didn't really want to foist my pairing on the community since I'm not sure if they would be okay with a PWPy drabble - better safe than sorry.

"What are you reading?"  
"Nothing!" Joey said a bit too quickly. Just as quickly, he hid the pages under splayed hands.  
From his location at the side of the bed, Seto peered down and, despite Joey's best efforts, saw what was on the book.  
There were images of a naked man sprawled out on crisp sheets with certain areas whited out. Another was lovingly attending to an invisible body part on the prostate man's crotch.  
Darn Japanese porn censorship.  
Joey shifted uncomfortably.  
Descending onto the bed, Seto lay down on top of his lover and enveloped Joey's body with warm hands.  
"Did you get any ideas?" he murmured in Joey's ear before nibbling it.  
"Ahh-!" Joey gasped in a surprised protest. He quickly melted against the touch. "Maybe..."  
He flipped himself over so that their chests were flush against each other. Seto felt an insistent erection pressing against his thigh and rolled his hips against Joey's in appreciation. They moaned at the thrilling sensation and Joey hastily pulled off Seto's shirt, trying to make it disappear.  
"Stupid clothes."  
Seto grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone loves invisidicks! :D


End file.
